Ju-87 Stuka
The Ju-87 Sturzkampfflugzeug (English: Dive Bomber) was a German two-seat dive bomber used in World War II, aircraft was easily recognizable by its inverted gull wings, fixed Aircraft fairing undercarriage and its infamous Jericho-Trompete ("Jericho Trumpet") wailing siren, becoming the propaganda symbol of German air power and the blitzkrieg victories of 1939–1942. Battlefield 1942 The Ju-87 is a Wehrmacht,AfK, German Elite Forces dive bomber featured in Battlefield 1942. Along with the Bf 109, it spawns on the airfields of most maps the Wehrmacht and Afrika korps is on. It has space for two players: one pilot who has control over the aircraft, dual frontal machine guns and two bombs, and one gunner who mans rear mounted dual machine guns. The Ju-87, like all dive bombers, is less maneuverable, slower and bigger than fighters. However, it is more heavily armored and has much better armament for attacking ground targets. With its ability to drop two bombs at once, it can destroy or heavily damage a medium tank with relative ease, while lighter targets will surely be destroyed. The Ju-87 is prone to damage from fighters, heavy machine guns, and anti-aircraft guns. It can potentially hold its own against fighters, as its dual machine guns are nearly as effective as a fighter's machine guns, though it can be easily outmaneuvered. It is the German equivalent to the Russian Il-2 Sturmovik. Appearances *Kharkov *Kursk *El Alamein *Gazala *Telemark *Raid on Agheila Battlefield V The Stuka is a vehicle featured in Battlefield V. It was first seen in the Battlefield 5 Official Reveal Trailer. Singleplayer The Stuka appears at several points during the singleplayer war story Under No Flag, where they must be destroyed during the first chapter. Stukas can be stolen from a German airfield and flown in the second chapter, and attack in waves during the story finale. The aircraft also appears in scripted sequences during the first act of Tirailleur. Combined Arms Enemy Stukas also appear in the Combined Arms mission Hot Pursuit, attacking the player and their squad in the extraction phase. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Stuka is Germany's counterpart to the United Kingdom's Mosquito MkII. The Stuka has two variants, the Stuka B-1 and Stuka B-2. Both variants are two seat aircraft, with the passenger controlling a rear-mounted limited traverse MG 34, and the pilot initially armed with two wing-mounted 7.92mm MGs and two 250kg Bombs. Performance wise, the aircraft's lack of speed and powerful offensive armament is comparable to a bomber, and although its slow speed allows it to turn sharply overall the aircraft is a poor dogfighter. However, the Stuka retains the high health and armor of said larger aircraft, allowing it to survive longer under fire. A unique feature of the aircraft is the Jericho Trumpets, which make a wailing sound once the Stuka enters a dive. These can be removed via specializations. Stuka B-1 The Stuka B-1 is the first variant introduced, unlocked at rank 12. Although initially lightly armed, the B-1 can be outfitted with both light and heavy demolition bombs in the form of 4x 50kg and 1x 1000kg Bombs. High Altitude Package, Nitrous and Dive Brakes improve upon the notably lacking maneuvrability and acceleration of the Stuka, while enhanced strafing ability can be added with MG 151/20mm cannons. Stuka B-2 The Stuka B-2 is unlocked at rank 19. The B-2 appears more of a dedicated anti-tank aircraft, or a pin point bomber. with access to unique specializations such as the Mine Drop and 2x 37mm Bordkanone, as well as the Spotting Camera for identifying ground targets, which is used in conjunction with light bombs. Reinforced Wings permit greater survivability and ensure bombing accuracy while under anti-aircraft fire. Gallery Ju-87 Stuka.BF5 Reveal.png Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 7.png BF5 Ju 87 Stuka Pre-Alpha.png|Stuka B-1 during the Pre-Alpha BF5 Stuka B-2 Pre-Alpha.png|Stuka B-2 during the Pre-Alpha BF5 Stuka B-2 cockpit Pre-Alpha.png|First person pilot view Battlefield V Open Beta Stuka B-1.png|Stuka B-1 in The Company menu Battlefield V Open Beta Stuka B-2.png|Stuka B-2 in The Company menu Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Dive-bombers Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V